Fairy Academy
by ilovedaddy
Summary: Summary: Lucy and her friend Eden(My Oc) are transferring to Fairy Academy. Who will they meet? Will they find love? How will they be rated among the other students? And will they fit in with this crazy school? (Accepting Ocs)
1. Chapter 1: Before School

**Summary: Lucy and her friend Eden(My Oc) are transferring to Fairy Academy. Who will they meet? Will they find love? How will they be rated among the other students? And will they fit in with this crazy school? (Accepting Ocs)**

**Chiasa's P.O.V-**

I was sleeping peacefully until Lulu's ringtone blast in my ear with the song Ignorance by Paramore. I slowly picked up my phone and pressed the answer button on my crimson color phone.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Are you ready for our first day in Fairy Academy?" asked a perky voice, Lulu.

"No... Wait! What time is it?!" I yelled as I checked my clock to see the time.

It was 7:00 am. Lulu is killing me here...

"It is 7:00 in the morning." said Lulu.

"Then why are you asking me if I am ready? You do know that school starts at 9:00 in the morning, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I know school starts at 9:00. You told me to wake you up at 7:00 so you could play on your instruments before we leave to school." said Lulu.

"Oh yeah. Okay, thanks Lulu. Meet you at the cherry blossom tree. Remember 8:30." I said.

"Okay. See ya!" said Lulu.

"Bye Lulu." I said as I hung up the phone and turned on my radio that connects to my Ipod playing music. Then, I started getting ready.

**Lucy's P.O.V-**

I sighed as she hung up and then got out of my bed to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and put my hair into two pigtails. Then, I went down stairs for breakfast.

**Chiasa Fukui**

Name: Chiasa Fukui

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black hair up to her mid-back

Eye Color: Gold

Talent(s): Music and Sports

**Lucy Heartfillia**

Name: Lucy Heartfillia

Age: 18

Hair Color: Blonde right below her shoulders

Eye Color: Brown

Talents: Writing and Singing

**This is just the Intro chapter. That is why it is so short. The next chapter will be longer. If you are going to review. I need to know what pairings you guys want in it and other stuff. I am accepting Oc's as I do in all my stories. You can give me 4 Oc's maximum. There is no minimum. Thank you for Reading! I will post the next chapter in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: This School Is Crazy Part 1

**I AM SOOOO SORRY MY LOVELY READERS! I know I said I would update in a few days but they ending up being really busy days so here is the new chapter and if submitted your OC but it didn't show up in this chapter it will most likely show up in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to Taliaem for submitting her OC Yumi! XD Your awesome Taliaem! Same to you Dc universe. Thnk you for submitting your OC, Cherry.**

Lucy's P.O.V

I made it to the cherry blossom tree on time and of course I wasn't surprised to see that Chiasa was already sitting against the tree waiting for me.

"Hey Chiasa!" I yelled as I walked over to her.

"Hey Lulu!" said Chiasa taking her headphones off.

"Are we ready to start walking to school?" I asked.

"Yeah but can we stop by the karaoke place 1 block away from the school?" asked Chiasa.

"Sure." I said.

Yumi's P.O.V-

I got up at 8:00 in the morning and started getting ready for school. When I was done getting dressed I went down stairs. It was 8:31.

"Good morning, Yui." said Koy as he got his shoes on.

"Good morning, Koy." I said.

"Are you ready?" asked Koy.

"Yeah. Can we stop by Karaoke Cafe before school?" I asked.

"Sure but you only have 45 minutes there so we don't get late to school." said Koy walking out of the house.

I followed him out the house and rushed across the street to Karaoke Cafe.

Lucy's P.O.V-

We made it at the Karaoke place around 8:38. When we walked inside we saw 2 people singing a duet. One was a boy and one was a girl. They were singing duet version of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. They sounded great.

(If you want to listen to the duet just go to this link: watch?v=jek6B4gQNek)

Chiasa's P.O.V-

Oh my gosh! I need to get them to be my freind! They sound amazing, I love it!

"Hey Lulu! Wanna talk to them after they are done singing?" I asked.

"Sure." said Lulu.

After they were done singing...-

I walked over to them as they sat down at a 4 person table.

"Hi. My name is Chiasa and I think you guys sounded wonderful!" I said to them.

"Thanks. My name is Yumi and this is my... brother, Yoko" said the girl with platinum purple hair with bubble gum pink highlights and topaz blue eyes pointing to the male as she said his name.

"It is nice to meet you." said the male with aqua blue hair and indigo blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. I am Chiasa's freind." said Lulu.

"Hi it is nice to meet you Lucy." said Yoko.

"I hope we can get along." said Yumi.

Lulu looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"What is it Lulu?" I asked.

"IT IS 8:59! We got to run to school to make it even though it is a block away!" said Lulu grabbing my hand and zooming out the karaoke place.

Yumi's P.O.V-

Lucy zoomed out the Karaoke Cafe as I checked my watch.

"It is only 8:55. She didn't need to run." I said.

"Well, we should probably head out too but... not like that." said Koy as he walked out the Karaoke Cafe.

I followed him out. I now my time was right because I just had my watch fixed yesterday. Poor Lucy didn't have to run.

Lucy's P.O.V-

We made it to the school as I checked the time. IT WAS 9:01! I pulled out my schedule as I found which class I had to go to first. I had AP English.

"What class do you have now, Chiasa?" I asked as caln as I could.

"I have Mathematics." she said as she looked at her cell phone and showed me the time.

I looked at her cell phone and noticed it said 8:58.

"Are you telling me my watch had the wrong time?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I am going to my class early. She whenever I see you today." said Chiasa as she put stuff in her locker and walked away.

I put my stuff in the locker too and grabbed my English book. I noticed Yumi and Yoko came in calmly. Then I walked to my class. Once I got into class as I sat down in a random seat. Once the bell rang kids came into the class and sat in random seats.

"Welcome class. My name is Miss Carla. And today we have a new student! Please stand up and introduce yourself." said the teacher looking at me.

I stood up and said "Hello, My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you now please sit down." said Miss Carla.

I nodded as I sat down. Class was great. We were reading books and writing about them. A few minutes into the class the class room door burst open and 3 males were there. They were all out of left to right, the first boy had long spiky black hair and red eyes and lots... lots of piercings. The second guy had dark blue hair and Dark blue eyes. And the third guy had ...pink?... hair and black eyes.

"Late again I see..." said Miss Carla glaring at them.

"It was his fault!" they all yelled in sync while pointing to one another.

"Just go sit down." said miss Carla sighing.

~Le Magical Time Skip~ After Class~

I walked out of the class room but was stopped by a girl with scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, My name is Erza Scarlet and I am student council president." she said.

"Hello, My name is Lucy. It is nice to meet you." said Lucy.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" Erza asked.

"Uh.. Actually me and my friend enrolled in this school together an-"

"Great! Both of you will sit with me and my friends during lunch." said Erza.

"Uh I guess..." I said as I saw Chiasa at her locker.

"Well, see you at lunch Erza!" said Lucy as she walked over to Chiasa.

"Hey Chiasa. How was your first class?" I asked.

"It was great until a cokcy bastard named Sting talked to me!" Chiasa said clearly annoyed.

"Aw~ did you miss me that much to talk about me?" asked a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes from behind Chiasa.

Chiasa turned around to face him with there faces close. Then she smiled and kicked him in the balls and then taking my hand while walking away.

"Shut your fucking trap hole and go die." yelled Chiasa.

"What class do you have next?" asked Chiasa finally calming down.

"I have gym." I said.

"Yay! Me too!" Chiasa said cheerfully.

We walked over to the gym and then changed into our gym uniforms.

**I am still accepting OC's and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want any couple please review and tell me which people you want to be a couple. Please review and favorite.**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry but I have been busy getting ready for high school and the first day when I got home I went straight to sleep. I will have the next chapter up soon. XD **


	4. Chapter 3: This School Is Crazy Part 2

**Normal P.O.V-**

Chiasa and Lucy walked into the gym in their gym uniforms.

"Hey Chiasa and Lucy! Over here!" said Yumi running towards them.

"Hey Yumi." said Chiasa.

"Hi Yui-Chan." said Lucy.

"Who are these people, Yui?" asked a girl with straight, thick, long to her waist hair with color like the midnight sky along with her side bangs that slivery white. in a braid. Her eyes are nicely almond shape with the color of burnt amber with hints of lime green.

"Oh, hi Asteria but call her Aster! This is Lucy and Chiasa." said Yumi as she pointed to Lucy and Chiasa.

"Hi." said Aster bluntly.

"Uh, hi?" said Chiasa.

"Oh don't worry she is always that blunt but once you get to know her I am sure you guys will get along." said Yumi smiling as she waved signaling for them to follow her.

They all followed her silently until Chiasa asked "So~ Do you like sports, Aster?"

A small smirk appears on Aster's face as she folded her arms across her chest. She then said "I love sports and I am better at sports than anyone here."

Chiasa narrowed her eyes as she smirked and said "I bet I can beat you in any sport whether we work with teams or not."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Aster.

"Uh oh." said Lucy and Yumi at the same time.

"What are you afraid of a little friendly challenge?" asked Chiasa with her smirk growing wider.

Aster then frowned and narrowed her eyes"No way." Her smirk came back. "Meet me tomorrow after school with a team. We are playing Rugby. If you lose you have to give everyone on my team a expensive lunch the day after and you owe me 5 bucks."

"Fine but if you lose you have to be my maid for free along with your teammates. May the best win." said Chiasa as they all started to stretch for the gym class.

Chiasa and Aster were challenging each other in everything since this was a free period.

Sting smirked as he watched the 2 girls challenge each other.

"Rouge. I call dating Aster. Chiasa is too brutal when I flirt with her."

"Sting. Why would I care who you call dibs on?" said Rouge emotionless.

"I know you will get a crush on someone this year. Might as well start suggesting a girl for you." said Sting.

"Like I told you last year, I am not going to fall in love with anyone." said Rouge.

**Elsewhere in the Gym-**

"Erza. Next we have magic class, do you want to practice before magic class?" asked a white long haired girl with blue eyes, Mirajane.

"Sure but we should ask if we could use our magic elsewhere we don't want to destroy the gym." said a girl with scarlet red hair and brown eyes, Erza.

"Can I join you guys?" asked a short blue haired girl with brown eyes, Levy.

"Sure Levy. I wonder if the new students will be in our Magic class. I am quite curious to what magic they use. I wonder... Maybe they would also agree to join the student council once we become friends with them." stated Erza.

"I also heard there was a few more new students. Xylrena Veruna Verlix seems intresting and I heard she will be in our Magic class. She seems interesting because she has one left sky blue eye and her big right eye is deep blue, both with a little silver flecks. I was in her first period class which was Integrated Algerbra." said Levy.

"Okay, well lets train." said Mira.

**Back with Chiasa and Aster-**

Chiasa and Aster were both out of breathe and were currently laying down on the ground.

"So, Chiasa. What type of magic do you have?" asked Aster.

"My magic is Lunar Dragon Slayer magic. What about you?" asked Chiasa.

"My magic is a type of lost magic. I have Moon Goddess magic." stated Aster.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"

"Hm... What class do you have next?" asked Aster.

"I have..." Chiasa stopped talking while looking for her schedule. Finally, she found her schedule and said "I have Magic class next."

"Cool. Me and Yumi have magic class next too." said Aster.

"Hey Lulu!" Chiasa yelled calling her over.

Lucy walked towards Chiasa and Aster, along with Yumi and Yoko.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"What class do you have next?" asked Aster.

"I have Magic class. Why?" asked Lucy.

"BECAUSE ALL OF US ARE IN THE SAME CLASS!" cheered Chiasa looking at Yoko's schedule.

"When did you get my schedule?! It was in my pocket!" asked Yoko totally surprised.

"Chiasa... What did I say about pick pocketing people?" asked Lucy.

"Fine..." said Chiasa frowning and handing Yoko his schedule.

Then Yoko was tapped from behind. He turned around and said "Oh hi Echora."Yoko moved next to the person he said hi to revealing a girl with blackish brown hair in a pony tail not that long and dark green eyes. She parts her bangs straight down the middle and pushes them into her side bangs to keep them out of her face. Her side bangs are a bit longer then the rest of her hair and hang over her ears to hiding a lot of piercings.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you Echora." said Chiasa and Lucy at the same time.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." said Echora as she puched Yoko.

"What the hell was that for!?" yelled Yoko.

"I wanted to punch Sting for what he did to Chiasa earlier but he wasn't here and you were the closest man here so I punched you."said Echora walking away and talking to a random girl.

"Wow. That was amusing." stated Lucy.

"I wonder how she knew my name." thought Chiasa.

_**Okay! I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. If you have submitted a OC that has not shown up yet, DON'T WORRY YOUR OC WILL BE USED. I**__**will not be accepting anymore Oc's for the time being. If you have submitted a OC whether you submitted your OC through the reviews or pm me, if you have not already I need a bit more info. More info I would need would be:**_

_**-Background info**_

_**-Romance life(Who you want your Oc to be with)**_

_**- and any other info you can think of! XD**_

_**Chiasa: Are you enjoying the story so far? If you are please review and favorite this story. And in the reviews we would love to put the reader's input in the story. So~ should we have the music**__** cl**__**ass**__** after the magic class? Who else from Fairy Tail should we put in the magic class with them?**_

_**Lucy: Thank you and have a nice day!**_

_**Chiasa: Wait-**_

_**Lucy: More questions can wait until next chapter Chiasa.**_

_**Chiasa: Fine... HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY! :')**_


	5. Author's Note (SORRY! D': )

**Sorry I take forever to update the story Fairy Academy. It would really help if you readers would comment answers to my questions at the end each chapter. I will update soon. Latest I will update is November 5th, in 6 days. Sorry again for not updating and please review. Thank you and have a nice day. :D  
**


End file.
